Spelunking for Crystals
Log Title: Spelunking for Crystals Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, First Aid, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Spike, Starlock Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 18, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales investigates the holes in the ground left by Fortress Maximus previously. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:21:26 on Monday, 18 November 2019.' Spike is currently checking up on some logs that Crosscut requested he look at. Pretty much par for the course on a very unveventful Monday in which absolutely nothing will be going on later. Scales has finished all her paperwork for today, which means she's free to poke around and investigate things! Like the holes outside with the crystals in them. She bounds outside, stopping next to Fortress Maximus to say "Hi!" Fortress Maximus - who is probably pretty at his mental worst when it's just Cerebros and Fort Max (two fairly opposed personalities) - is pretty aggressive in his 'solo' state - but also protective. Fortress Maximus activates a few bring green lights where Scales usually perches. "Greetings, Scales - have a seat if you would like." Spike looks up from his datapad and smirks in greeting, waving a hand. "Heyah, Scales." Scales waves to both Spike and FortMax. "Heya! I was going to look around a little." She takes out a flashlight and grins up at Fortress Maximus. "Wanna watch me do it? I can send the feed of what I'm lookin' at to you." Spike looks at Scales "You need Fort Max transformed?" He adds "Cerebros isn't here, but we can still do it." Scales tilts her head. "Well, I was gonna dig around in the holes we made-" a sheepish pause as she looks at the still broken up ground- "See if I can get a better look at any crystals or anything down there." Spike nods, he's in his exo-suit already, minus his helmet, which is nearby. "No, no, that's cool. You're right... besides, it's not like this is exactly brain surgery. It'll be good for Fort Max and I to get some one-on-one before I head out...hopefully tomorrow." Scales 's flashlight has a little bar on the side that, conveniently, can be held onto by biting onto it, so the flashlight points in the direction Scales is looking. She bites the handle, turns the flashlight on, and dives down into the crevices to look around with real light instead of just infrared. Spike affixes his helmet and calls in on his radio to Fortress Maximus. WIthin a few seconds, Fortress Maximus' internal speakers boom "Transforming commencing in five minutes. Please vacate the premesis immediately." Dust Devil has been working on the forcefield generator. Which is probably why only the backhalf of him his visible as he has himself buried nearly in the machine trying to work on something. Soon, the ground beneath Dust Devil's feet and Scales begins to shudder. The building walls begin to retract. Ramps begin to fold back up into hyper-dense armor plating. And soon, the 30-story monolith becomes the 45(ish) story... Fortress Maximus says, "FORTRESS....MAXIMUS!" Fortress Maximus finishes transforming, and obediantly goes to where Scales is and activates nearby floodlights, giving Scales some more light to work with. He reaches out, and a cord falls, and falls, and falls from one of his arm panels. "Use...this..." Scales sets down the flashlight temporarily and accepts the cable, passing it around her chest and tying it with a couple of half hitches. "Thanks!" She picks up the flashlight again and peers into the revealed caverns, transmitting a local broadcast of what she's seeing for FortMax to get a better idea of what's going on. There's shiny things reflecting light down there, and that's where the little tape is headed. Fortress Maximus says in a fairly monotone pitch "Transmitting...and storing...findings." Fortress Maximus looks down at Scales in says in a guilty tone. "Was...Chromia...upset...with me?" Scales heads closer to the distant sparkles, sure-footed since she's been this way before. With her mouth occupied, she radios her reply over the feed. << I haven't seen her since, so I don't know. She's awful busy. >> Fortress Maximus remains still. Not waiting to disturb Scales. In fact, he practically freezes as he continues to slowly feed more cable for Scales. Fortress Maximus smiles slightly "I'm sure I'll hear about it eventually if I'm in trouble." Scales nods before remembering she's not technically visible at the moment. << Yeah. >> The light falls on a dirt-covered crystal, a pretty purple-blue color. It's hexagonal in formation, but looks like it was broken off and fell down here from elsewhere. Scales takes a nice, long look at it before tucking it away in subspace, transmitting all the while. Fortress Maximuslooks at the purplish crystals through his optics. "Woah..." he says in wonder. Fortress Maximus says in a very human expression "SO cool..." Scales looks around, sees another sparkle and digs out a smaller, lavender colored crystal. This one isn't very clear- there's occlusions in it that give it a milky appearance instead. << This is so cool. Crystals near the surface on Earth are usually white or whitish. >> Fortress Maximus says in a rather lumbering, innocent tone "Scales?" Dust Devil pulls his head out finally. The look on his face is rather unimpressed. "Gah...took forever ta get that cable off of me." He glances around to see what is going on. Scales tucks that crystal away and goes to the next thing that reflects light. << Earth's got a lot of quartz crystals. If they have colors, it's usually pretty faint. Deeply colored gemstones are found deeper underground than this, 'cause they form down by the mantle. You do get caves with gypsum crystals, but those are all white. Pretty, but not very colorful. >> Fortress Maximus looks down and calls out "Scales?" he says in a fairly innocent tone "If one of those crystals is broke really bad, and can't be used...you think..you could get one for me?" GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Fortress Maximus continues to 'freeze' in place, allowing Scales to continue exploring. Scales finds her latest sparkly... it's another more purplish one, it isn't as small as the others, and is sticking out of dirt and rubble. The little dragon starts digging around it, seeing how far down it goes. << Oh, sure! Dust Devil'd probably know better'n I do which ones are useful. >> Dust Devil walks over with a degree of curiousity normally reserved for cats or kids trying to figure out christmas presents. "If ya need any help I can lend ya a hand long as Fort is scannin the horizon fer cons and all...then maybe I can help bring up a big enough fer ya Fort." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Fortress Maximus says in a very Spike-like tone "Just something that you guys can't use... I also don't want to upset the environmental formations down there - " he adds "And I don't want to get in trouble by Chromia or Optimus Prime. If those crystals are needed or shouldn't be removed, forget I asked." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Fortress Maximus looks on the horizon. "No Decepti-creeps on the horizon. I think Deathsaurus learned his lesson." GAME: Scales PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Scales digs until she hits a bit of twisted metal. She digs around that a bit, pulling and tugging as she goes. When she pulls it free, the dirt and debris shifts under her paws. She barely manages to grab onto the top of the latest crystal, which stays right where it is while the rest of the area falls away. Fortress Maximus feels some tugging and pulling from his rope. "Careful, little friend!" Scales grins around the flashlight handle. << I'm good! >> she radios back. Clinging to the top of the crystal, she shifts around to look down its length, and the light from the flashlight bursts into reflected rainbows. The crystal she's on is rooted, and it's surrounded by others of various lengths and sizes filling a fairly large opening down here. GAME: Scales PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Scales barely remembers not to say anything out loud and end up dropping the flashlight. << Oh, wow! >> Fortress Maximus says with concern "What happened?! Are you Okay?!" Fortress Maximus' optics pick up what's going on with Scales, but for those who are curious, a few vidwalls on Fortress Maximus' calves show the drama. <> Doctor First Aid says, "Hey guys." <> Fortress Maximus says, "Greetings, First Aid." <> Fortress Maximus says, "Skies are clear over Iacon." <> Starlock says, "Hey aid..." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Good to hear, Fort. Starlock? How are you feeling?" Scales pulls some slack on the safety line so she can get down further into the cavern. The colors of the crystals fade from pinkish-purple to a purplish-blue. Patches of the crystals are milky, but most of them are clear, refracting the light among themselves. Scales turns off the flashlight temporarily, using infrared to look for power sources or other hot spots. There's a graduation of heat from bottom to top that suggests there may be some heat source below, but the crystals themselves are nearly the same temperature as the ambient air. <> Starlock says, "...I'm okay." <> Doctor First Aid says, "You sure?" <> Starlock says, ".....Mmmm" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Doesn't sound too surre." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Why dont you come help me out in Iacon? I think maybe you've been too isolated out there in Harmonex by yourself." <> Fortress Maximus says, "When I'm done here...you can use...my repair facilities...First Aid." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Thanks Max. So what are you guys working on?" <> Fortress Maximus says, "Crystals..." <> Starlock says, "...I'm not wh... *She takes in a deep vent* Alright..." <> Doctor First Aid says, "you're overworking yourself and not resting well. You're down there at Harmonex all alone all the time." Scales turns the flashlight back on, going back to normal vision. She pulls a measuring tape from subspace and measures a few of the crystals down here. They're nowhere nearly as big as the ones in Harmonex, but the biggest ones are large enough that Scales has to bearhug them to get her paws around them. << We'll need some people who really know crystal quality down here to take a look and see if any of 'em are helpful. >> Fortress Maximus continues to hold still for Scales. "Anything you need from me? Another cable with a hook or grappler?" Dust Devil grins as he looks at the feed, "Any broken off should be good for swiping...And I know some but I'm not as learned as I could be,. maybe I should do more stuyding while I'm bored outta my mind on the crystals..." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Fortress Maximus says evenly "I can radio Jetfire or Perceptor if you need assistance, Dust Devil." <> Starlock says, "I... There are.. Hrm.. *Sighs* Yeah, It does get lonely down here.." <> Fortress Maximus says, "I'm sorry, Starlock" <> Starlock says, "It's fine Fort, pshhh... Not your fault for that." <> Starlock says, "...Thank you, though.." Scales clambers back up the safety line to the hole and measures that. << Nah, I'm comin' out now. I don't wanna mess anything up. >> She does pause to pick up a couple more loose crystal pieces on her way back. <> Starlock says, "Headed back now, slight heads up I look a lil rough from working." <> Doctor First Aid says, "I'll give you a checkup and make sure to visit you" Fortress Maximus 's optics scan down. "OK...I'm retracting the line now..." He doesn't want Scales to do any unnecessary work. He slowly brings it up. "Let me know if I'm bringin' the line up too fast!" <> Starlock says, "Thanks.. And Ehh, just a few dents, nothing a shower and a suction cup wont fix." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Okay I'll see when you come in. I'm going to ask they assign someone to work there with you to keep you company. Max? How is the crystal retreival?" <> Fortress Maximus says, "I...I don't know! I'm sorry! Scales is digging in and investigating. I'll...I'll tell you as soon as I know. Okay?!" Scales ooohs and gets a firm grip on the line, flattening out to slide better over the uneven ground. << Oooh! Fast is okay! I'm light! >> Fortress Maximus dutifully retracts the line for Scales to come up. <> Fortress Maximus says, "Wow...I guess I made a really deep hole!" <> Starlock says, "Baah, you don't /have/ to do that, people should come to help if they want to, not because they were asgined.. Plus theres the whole shield mess with Iacon, can't really afforid to split things up like that.. Eh?" Scales rapidly gets to the surface with the help of Fortress Maximus' safety line, steering slightly with her back paws to keep from ending up on her back. The feed whizzes by, giving a brief view of FortMax's hand above and face peering past it before Scales cuts it and waves. She's going to need to wash up after this. Fortress Maximus looks on at Scales with concern. "Wow! Are you okay?" <> Scales says, "Sorry, I was already running other radio stuff and it's hard to keep all the channels separate without extra gear. I found a little cave!" <> Doctor First Aid says, "okay keep me updated max. Starlock, im sure its no problem. Wehave a lot of work but a lot of hands too. I'll check when I can. Maybe you can go on some er assignments with me." Scales turns off the flashlight and puts it away. "I'm great! That was cool!" She flexes her wings, dumping off some more dirt and grit. <> Dust Devil says, "We're hoping the shield mess will be fixed soon. Hopefully" <> Scales says, "Well, it's a big cave to me, but I'm little compared to most people." <> Starlock says, "I'd... I'd like that.. Still though.. And that sounds intresting Scales." <> Doctor First Aid says, "so what are those crystals like? The ones in harmonex?" <> Fortress Maximus says, "I...Oh gee...I don't know! I... *sighs* Guys...can someone please answer First Aid's question?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "no rush I'll wit for the report" Cerebros is with First Aid. He gestures to First Aid. "See...Fotress Maximus has transformed, he's helping. He's fine without me." <> Scales says, "Uh, well the ones we just found aren't the ones in Harmonex. They're cool, but they don't sing or anything." <> Dust Devil says, "If they do sing they're not at any frequency I can hear. And with Scales bein here I'm assuming that they're silent. Doens't mean that they can't...just means that there is nothin causin them ta resonate. They have the nicest refraction pattern though when light passes through them" <> Fortress Maximus says, "So...Dust Devil, do you think...we can like...use these cool crystals for the shield?" <> Dust Devil says, "They could...if scales brings me up some various pieces I can play with them with my forcefield and see what happens. It'll give me a chance ta classify them too." <> Scales says, "I think we need somebody with better tools if we want to harvest any, but I got some loose ones that were already broken off." Starlock's shuttle mode would appear in the sky, it wasn't going as fast it normally would, about mid way from the gates she'd lower herself and transform into her root-mode... The closer she got to the city, the more apparent how dirty she was from working in harmonex, as well as covered in a number of dents from obvious falls or things falling on her, minor in comparison, a lot of her paint and finish was also scuffed, some in.. particular, patterns. ' ' ''' '''As she approached the gates, she'd take a deep vent, and pushed down any emotions she'd been shown previously, in order to appear okay, and walked up to the gates, and waved to the group. Cerebros looks over at Starlock and raises a hand. "Take care of yourself, Starlock." Fortress Maximus looks down at Scales, he doesn't want to ask. After all, these crystals are for the Autobots, to battle the Decepticons. Not for his own personal cool colleciton. Scales unties herself from the safety line and then plants her paws and shakes all over, flinging the worst of the dust and dirt off. At least she wasn't muddy? <> Dust Devil says, "The broken off ones will be good enough fer me ta get a preliminary feel fer the crystals." <> Scales says, "The ones with occlusions are probably not gonna be useful for forcefields, right? You'd want clear ones?" Dust Devil laughs as he sees Scales. "Dust the magic dragon...." He turns on a turbine and switches a hand for a vent so he can blow scales off. <> Dust Devil says, "They can be tinted and certain occlusions are okay like rudilite in quartz...but if they're fracture faceted they're probably not gonna hold any power without breakin. But those ones are also some of the prettiest if you want ta find one fer Forty" Fortress Maximus looks down and chuckles "I should have some cleaning facilities inside for you, Scales." He looks at Dust Devil and shakes his head. "Oh! No! I mean...if you can't use them, they should probably go back in the ground, right?" He looks on at Dust Devil and Scales, hoping someone will come up with a counter-argument that will make him feel better. First Aid sees Starlock approach and waves her over. Hes not down in the hole so has no idea whats going on over there. "Hey. I dont know much more about the crystals then whats on broadband..." Cerebros is with First Aid. He gestures over to Fortress Maximus - who's at least within visible range. "See, they're getting along fine without me. I think really, it's Spike and Fortress Maximus." Scales leans into the air, spreading her wings especially to get them cleared. The little dragon grins up at Fortress Maximus. "I don't see why they'd hafta go back. We're leavin' most of 'em down there, still." Fortress Maximus looks down and tilts his head, looking over at Scales and Dust Devil. "You...sure?" He stretches out his almost-comedically-large hand for Scales to drop the crystal...If it's okay with everyone else!" "That's fine, fairly I'm in the same boat." She'd respond tiredly, and give a tired smile up at him, she'd glance over at Cerebros, that same smile that doesn't' reach her optics still there, she nods to ihm. "Working on it." she says in a hollow, tone. She'd vent out a sigh and look at the two, and nods. ' ' ''' '''She'd look over to Fort and the others. "I dunno, probably only running at half-capacity.. shouldn't think so low of your self, Cere." she'd nod. "That will just do bad stuff to your psyche." GAME: First Aid PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. First Aid takes out his scanner and approaches Starlock, scanning her damages. "Well maybe we can find something for you to help with up here, Cerebros. Have you considered medicine?" he asks, "I can use an assistant.." he motions to Starlock's scratches. "What happened there?" Scales hmms and pulls three of the broken crystal pieces she picked up out of subspace. All of the ones she produces are partly cloudy, but the colors vary, one lavender, one faint pink, and one a baby blue. "Which one do you like?" She asks Fortress Maximus, holding them up. Dust Devil looks up at Fort, "If they aren't connected they're not normally gonna start regrowin or continuin ta grow unless resealed and all. It's just amazin that there's some here but they were concentratin the rebirth in places like here....might been alot of presure and all." Cerebros 's optics widen in eagerness. "That...that would be...amazing, thank, you First Aid!" He looks over at Fortress Maximus and says "Yeah! I mean, as soon as we can sever that bond, the better - he seems to be doing fine!" He gestures over at Fortress Maximus to validate. But he's definitely not full...Fort Max. If anything, with Spike's enthusiasm, he's definitely missing his 'old soul' element sans Cerebros. Fortress Maximus looks on, his mouth gapes slightly. "Oh...oh man, I don't know! I...I like them all!" His eyes narrow in intense concentration. "I..." He focuses on the baby blue crystal. "That's so pretty but..." He then points to the lavendar. "I think I'm gonna take that one!" He adds quickly "Unless you want it!" Cerebros looks at First Aid and nods. He's not going to think that Fortress Maximus is basically like a big golden retriever with Fort Max and Spike operating, and a grumpy Sludge when it's just Cerebros and Fort Max. Starlock goes silent looking at Aid, almost like a deer in the headlights look as she debates what to say, her mouth moves but no sound comes out. "Ah...Ah.. maybe should. talk about that inside." She'd nod. She glance over to Fort and the Cerebros, raising a ridge. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. First Aid nods "Allright.' he says softly to Starlock "Cerebros, do you want to come with us? Im worried about Starlock's injuries. Do you notice whats different with them?" he asks. Cerebros folds his arms at Starlock and says "I know...but...he'll mature. Give him time." He looks up at the massive city structure, and admits to himself...it doesn't exactly scream 'protector.' Scales grins and drops the lavender one into Fort Max's huge hand. "There ya go!" Cerebros looks at Starlock with concern and continues to walk. "I'd like that, First Aid." He looks over his shoulder at Fortress Maximus and sighs "Yes...he's... 'happy.'" He sighs "Look, I'm NOT going to be that person, I may not EVER be that type of person." Fortress Maximus 's face lights up. "Oh...wow!" He quickly gets his other hand ready and secures the crystal with some cords and clamps. And he eagerly shows it to Dust Devil. >> Fortress Maximus fails its generic combat roll against Dust Devil. << Fortress Maximus shows it to Dust Devil. "Heyah! Dust Devil! Look what Scales gave me!" Cerebros looks back and sees Fortress Maximus, getting a bit overly enthusiastic for something as mundane as a crystal. He shakes his head and continues to walk with the 'adults' - but...if you were to look carefully, maybe a resigned smile can be barely seen through his faceplate. Fortress Maximus says with an excited eagerness "It's it cool?! Isn't it awesome?! Where should I put it? I don't wanna harm it! Maybe where Cerebros n' Spike are?" Dust Devil acks as Fort moves quickly and Dust Devil ends up on his rump. "Uh...probably not a good place fer it. Do you have subspace pocket?" Fortress Maximus 's eyes widen in concern as some of the cords and clamps swing and send Dust Devil on his rump. "Oh no! Dusty! I'm sorry!" He extends another cord for Dust Devil to grab onto. "Here...I'm still...don't know my own strength." He adds "Yeah...I have a subspace pocket." He looks at Scales, hoping Sclaes could answer this important question. "Do you think I should store it in there?!" Starlock knits her ridges but smiles at the two and shakes her helm, walking with them. "Thanks.." she says softly. Scales hehs. "Yeah! That's a pretty safe place to put things." She hops over to Dust Devil. "Speakin' of..." she empties out all the crystals she tucked away in subspace. She doesn't have a lot of personal storage space, but she had enough to grab almost a dozen sample pieces. Fortress Maximus eyes widen in wonder as Scales still has a LOT of crystals! But no...no...one's plenty. Besides... Fortress Maximus looks down at everyone and backs up. He gives a disappointed sigh. "All right guys...I gotta go back into my battlestation mode. Old man Witwicky has to go to the bathroom." <> Spike says, "Fort... *sighs* Yes...I do...thanks" Dust Devil facepalms and then laughs. "Maybe Spike needs those space garments...." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros shakes his head slowly at First Aid. "No...I'm sorry...I don't..." First Aid nods to Cerebros "Its ok its ok you're new at this." he shows Cerebros the scanner and leans in to whisper to him. First Aid mutters to Cerebros, "... the... here... her arm? They... identically... own... is..." Fortress Maximus carefully steps back and gauges where he needs to transform. Once he does, he transforms into his battlestation mode. The massive armor plating becomes ramps. Towers and turrets raise from what used to be his back, shoulders and sides. Finally, after about 30 seconds, Fortress Maximus rests in his city mode, coming to a nice, soft, but definite THUD. About two minutes later, Spike walks out, with his exo-suit, but his helmet is off now. Cerebros mouth gapes open slightly at First Aid. "That would mean..." He nods in concern, 'getting' what he just said. Dust Devil grins, "Soooo....did ya pee inside poor Fort Max?" Yes he's in full mischief mode. Scales hehs. "Here, Dusty- you take the crystals. I'm gonna go clean up." Dust Devil takes the crystals and looks at them, moving closer to the generator so he can do two things at once. Fortress Maximus rests - he doesn't seem enthused at all about crystals anymore - focused on the task at hand...defending and securing Iacon. Starlock's finial twitches up hearing part of the mutters, and just gives an award smile to them, partly grateful she'd not lied to First Aid.. That would probably not of gone over well. First Aid looks to Fortress Maximus with a bit of a concerned look "I hope he gets out enough. I'd hate him to lose his personality. Its not a immediate thing. You dont need to..." Cerebros sighs, looking at Starlock with concern. "Yeah, but...WHICH personality, exactly?" Scales waves to Fortress Maximus. "Thanks for helping out!" She nods to Dust Devil, too, then bounds her way back to Iacon to do some deep cleaning. Log session ending at 17:45:59 on Monday, 18 November 2019.